


one day we'll laugh about this

by chameleonchanging



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, Percival is a gigantic sap, and also possibly an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chameleonchanging/pseuds/chameleonchanging
Summary: Percival is probably about as close to a flying brick as you can get, superhero-wise. Top of the food chain kind of guy, second only to that woman with the head wrap and the lovely black-and-gold costume who keeps stealing his busts, but you know what, heroes really shouldn’t be squabbling amongst ourselves so you can have that half of the city and I’ll have this half, and everybody’s happy except for the supervillains, yes? So everything is working out just fine. Mild-mannered intern in some insurance company basement by day, Rappaport’s Law-dodging vigilante by night.Percival is also a twenty-three-year-old fresh out of uni with a good heart, poor impulse control, and more dumb ideas than you could shake a stick at.





	one day we'll laugh about this

These are the early days, before Percival’s got his own rogues gallery, before New York’s heroes decide to team up instead of drawing lines on the map and competing for glory.

Percival is probably about as close to a flying brick as you can get, superhero-wise. Top of the food chain kind of guy, second only to that woman with the head wrap and the lovely black-and-gold costume who keeps stealing his busts, but you know what, heroes really shouldn’t be squabbling amongst ourselves so you can have that half of the city and I’ll have this half, and everybody’s happy except for the supervillains, yes? So everything is working out just fine. Mild-mannered intern in some insurance company basement by day, Rappaport’s Law-dodging vigilante by night.

Percival is also a twenty-three-year-old fresh out of uni with a good heart, poor impulse control, and more dumb ideas than you could shake a stick at. He’s young, he’s mostly invulnerable, and he’s never put a whole lot of thought into the whole keeping a secret identity thing beyond wearing a mask and leaving his apartment via fire escape instead of the front door. He doesn’t think much of it when he loses his utility belt in a fight with some dude with aspirations to rob a bank by calling in every squirrel and pigeon in town.

A few weeks later, he’s climbing down the fire escape at really-freakin’-early after a night on patrol, and someone is waiting for him outside his apartment window.

“Uh, hi,” says the guy who most certainly does not live in Percival’s building and therefore has no reason to be here. He wiggles his fingers awkwardly in greeting. “Percival Graves, right? Oh god don’t kill me.”

Percival blinks twice and decides he doesn’t really want to have this conversation outside. He manhandles his visitor through the window into his apartment, deposits him on his one chair, and crosses his arms, trying to look as intimidating as possible while acutely aware for the first time in his superheroing career that he might be in serious trouble.

“Who are you, and how do you know who I am?” he asks. Now that the lights are on, he has a better view of his potential blackmailer. Average build, relatively tall - but what does he know, he’s shorter than most of the guys he works with, no salt about that no siree - a mop of curly red hair on his head, and freckles dotting his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. _Fuck_ , Percival thinks, because he has a lot of bad ideas. _He’s cute._

“Theseus Scamander,” says the cute redhead, scratching the back of his head. “And, uh, you lost your credit card while you were saving my brother from a man-eating rodent.”

“My name wasn’t on that card,” says Percival, because even he knows better than that.

“Well, yeah,” says Theseus in his very nice English accent. “Frankly I’m surprised they issued a card to Mr. Faker McFakerton in the first place. But I wanted to thank you for saving Newt’s skin, so I did a little digging. You know it’s probably not a great idea to link your superhero emergency card to your actual bank account, right?”

Percival flushes bright red. Of all the ways to get busted. Angel would laugh her ass off if she ever found out. “Maybe that wasn’t my finest moment,” he admits.

Theseus smiles. “Well, I do owe you one. Maybe I can help with that whole secret identity thing?”

And Percival, sucker as he is for a nice smile, can’t help but agree.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt: Okay, how about a Thesival au prompt? Percival is a superhero and Theseus is a fanboy. "I don't know what the protocol for revealing you secret identity is so, hi? Surprise?
> 
> Find me at chameleonchanging.tumblr.com


End file.
